Reap what you sow
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Xen expected for their to be consequences from the Reaper War. She just didn't expect her and her 'partner' to be able to fix it... She and a young Quarian Scavenger must save the galaxy Rated T for violence, profanity and death. Doesn't follow game, chapters on Saturdays or Sundays. First 10 chapters are 900 words.
1. Xen's Ambitions

**Sup, guys? Lighting Wolf here, back with another story. This one about Mass Effect. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Mass Effect, Bioware and a few others do.**

**(Rannoch Perserus Veil, Tikkun System)**

Admiral Daro'Xen Vas Moreh stood on the bridge of the _Moreh_ while the cruiser hovered over the planet.

"So much celebrating below… And yet so much work to be done." Xen said while she looked over her crew of Quarians and Geth.

The rest of her kind was busy dealing with rebuilding their homeworld, she didn't wish to waste time with semantics and pleasantries.

There was a variety of problems at the moment, she was like the rest of all life in existence, synthetic, a byproduct of Commander Shepard's use of the crucible.

While the rest of her crew didn't entirely need their suits… Xen learned from a test with her crew, she still liked to wear it.

She didn't wish to show her synthetic body while she studied it, she was also studying the Geth…

And then there was the Reapers, while Xen didn't thank Shepard for much, she did thank the Human for a few things.

She did get her planet back; she didn't care for it much like the rest of her kind did.

"We lived so long aboard the fleet that I doubt that most of the rest of our race remembers what the planet is like… I don't think much on the planet itself…" Xen mused to herself, the reapers were a marvel that she wished entirely to study and he was happy to look at the reapers to study them.

"Ma'am, we've been observing the Reaper Destroyer you asked us to." Xen heard from one of her crew and she was silent for a few minutes.

"We can return to Rannoch." Xen ordered, the word was like sandpaper to her, not because it was something she hated.

The word was… Foreign, it was like a virus to her, she had spent more time on the _Moreh _then she did on solid ground.

"Admiral?" She heard from one of her crew while the _Moreh_ flew towards Rannoch.

"What is it?" Xen asked, she didn't know the soldier she was speaking to. She made allies; friends were pushing it.

"Do you think we're finally be free from the Geth and the Reapers?" The Soldier asked, Xen put a hand on the railing of her flagship, a temporary one she supposed at the moment.

"We have… I don't care for what the rest of the Admiralty board at the moment wants, they care more about a slowly prospering planet then watching out for the rest of our people at the moment… I'm the only one who seems to have remember that our people used to live on ships… And not on ground…" Xen said as she walked away from the railing and into the bowels of her ship while she looked at her crew.

"Shepard saves the galaxy and they forget we're rebuilding our civilization slowly… It took us 8 months to fix one relax, let alone the rest of the galaxy… I'm not a governor, I'm an admiral." Xen muttered while she walked, she passed several Quarians and then entered her room.

"Damn you, Shepard…" Xen said as she relaxed on her bed and reached for her mask.

She decided against it at the moment, she knew her body could take it, but she was stressed beyond belief. The Admiralty board was becoming a regular government, she refused to be part of it, it would take her position as the head of research and special projects.

"Admiral Xen, we've located a damaged reaper at the end of the system!" Xen heard from the door; Xen wondered if she could throw the fool out an airlock without raising an eyebrow.

"You came to tell me this…. Because?" Xen asked, drawing out the last word down to every syllable.

"There was already a Quarrian shuttle approaching it… And we have Batarian ships approaching it as well!" The Ensign stated.

Xen shot up from her bed, Batarians? They were already going to war with the Reapers? Xen didn't think they would be mounting an attack on the reapers, not yet, at least.

"Bring us in range and get those damned pirates off my prize." Xen ordered, it seemed she would be fighting for once.

She questioned who would be going into a reaper Destroyer or Sovereign Class, she would soon find out.

**Author Note**

**Phew, first chapter done! I'll explain the story more next chapter. I also want to point out this is an alternate universe story set after ME 3. Next chapter will be on next Saturday or so and will show Xen dealing with the Batarian pirates. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Let me know if the Reaper should be a Sovereign Class, Destroyer or Intruder or Devastator Class.**


	2. Dormant God

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Reap what you sow. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Mass Effect, Bioware and a few others do.**

**(Rannoch Perserus Veil, Tikkun System 6 months after Battle of Earth, 2186.)**

Xen was a woman who liked to know every detail, she and the rest of her fleet were dealing with what had to be 3 cruisers, 6 Frigates and at least one carrier.

"The Batarians shouldn't have this much of a fleet… Unless… No, those aren't all Batarian ships, their Human…" Xen said, looking over the hologram in front of her.

"Admiral, we're getting Blood Pack IFF tags." Xen heard, she sighed, the planetary defense guns weren't online. She cursed Koris, Gerrel was many things, but the former Admiral wasn't a fool willing to throw away the Quarrian's military ability for peace.

"You said a Quarrian Shuttle was attached to the Reaper? Do we even know what type of Reaper their attacking?" Xen asked, she was a science officer, not a military Admiral.

But the vultures feasting on the carrion she claimed? She'd be damned if she let them have it.

"Yes, Admiral… It's a small shuttle." She heard from an Ensign and she stared at the Reaper which she picked to study.

"Call up the Geth reinforcements, they violated our territory and the Blood Pack are wanted criminals… I want the _Morea_ in range for firing and I want marines on that reaper now…" Xen ordered before she left to get weapons.

She would be personally leading the Marines and taking back the reaper… She didn't know if it was a destroyer, or a bigger _Sovereign_ class… But she'd take it back, she had research to do.

Then she would figure out who had the gall to board a reaper and fight off dozens of soldiers.

**(**_**Reaper**_**, Destroyer or Sovereign class)**

Zesin'Ramos vas Ravum rushed down the corridor and turned around.

"Damn them…" Zesin said, he fired a M-9 Tempest SMG at the Batarian mercenaries, one of the thugs went down to the burst of gunfire. He brushed off his suit and panted in exhaustion.

"Why all this interest in a reaper? I didn't think they'd come into contact with her…" Zesin said, he fired again, another burst, a Loki mech exploded into scrap.

Zesin felt the weapon smoke and cursed while he pulled out another clip which he put in before he took off again.

The fleet was boarding the Reaper, if it had already found a way onboard the living warship, then that meant he was in danger. That was when he heard the sounds of gunfire and realized he wasn't the only one aboard the reaper.

"Who else is here?" Zesin asked before he looked at his Omni Tool.

"I have to wake her; she'll deal with the fleet if I can wake her up…" Zesin muttered before he turned to come face to face with a Batarian who had an omni-blade to his neck.

He wouldn't get his gun to shoot in time and the Batarian was stronger than him, the man was a soldier… He was a…

"End of the line, bubble head." The soldier said before a loud bang down the hall drew his attention.

The soldier turned and Zesin formed his own Omni-Blade and stabbed the man in the back before dropping him to the ground.

He needed to get to the core of _Praesidium _back online, he did that, the reaper could fight back.

"To the core then…" Zesin said, he looked at his Omni-Tool and realized he knew what was going on.

"The fleet is being attacked by the flotilla… Migrant Marines…" Zesin stated, he knew only a few people would be willing to attack and board a reaper…. Especially one that had already no reason to harm civilization after what Shepard did.

**(With Xen)**

Xen fired her Arc Pistol at a Loki Mech. She watched it crash to the ground while the round fell to the ground and cooled.

"Clear the rest of the ship and secure it… The orbital battle between their fleet and ours is a distraction so they can capture or destroy the reaper…" Xen ordered, 3 Marines behind her raised their vindicator rifles and walked down the hallway.

"I'll handle our third party personally…" Xen said while she walked down the hall to find the core and whoever was trying to take her prize from her.

**( With Zesin) **

Zesin thanked the fact that he was sneaky and yet able to handle a gun and fight if he had to. He crept down the hall and turned a corner.

He glared at the dim core of the Reaper; he knew from last time Reaper didn't indoctrinate people anymore. He holstered his smg on his thigh and walked closer.

"I'll get you up and running, then you can get to the relay and leave until we can finish…" Zesin started to say before he heard a gun cock behind him.

"Finish WHAT? I'm waiting." Zesin heard and turned to see a Quarrian with a gun.

**Author Note**

**Phew, another chapter done! I'm worry I haven't updated this story in a while. I want to ask if you want the Reaper to be a Destroyer (the reaper type on Rannoch) or a Sovereign class which is the bigger ones we see at Earth. Next chapter will be tomorrow or so and show Xen talking to Zesin. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	3. The Admiral and Scavenger

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Reap what you sow. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Mass Effect, Bioware and a few others do.**

**(Rannoch, Sovereign Class Reaper**__** 2186.)**

Zesin turned to look down the barrel of Xen's arc pistol while he leaned on the core of _Praesidium_ and stared down the admiral.

"Admiral Xen. I was wondering when you'd show up…" Zesin stated when he climbed to his feet while Xen looked at the core.

"A Sovereign Class Reaper and your aboard it? What is a mere Quarrian soldier doing here?" Xen asked, Zesin crossed his arms.

"I'm a Scavenger and the son of a captain…. And I was trying to get _Praesidium_ back up…. Or else that fleet outside is going to rip us apart…" Zesin stated before he looked at the Admiral before looking back and starting to repair the core.

"You know how…?" Xen asked before the core started to glow before it fully powered up.

"Yes… Now I'm going to the bridge… I need to see how everything is… That fleet should be torn apart in a few minutes… All that's left is the rest of them is going to be the soldiers who boarded…" Zesin stated, Xen blinked and followed while she pulled up a feed from her ship.

She saw the reaper, which shifted under and then it aimed at the rest of the fleet, the Sovereign class reaper fired which sheared through a cruiser. She watched it explode as it was blasted in half like wet tissue paper, the massive warship then turned on the rest of the fleet and targeted the carrier which the 3 cruisers and 6 Frigates were engaging.

A single blast shattered the shields of the carrier before another gutted the ship like a fish at the market and sent the wreckage falling towards Rannoch. Xen cursed at this but watched the rest of the fleet retreat, knowing their advantage was lost and none of their ships was able to damage the reaper.

"Admiral, the entire ship is coming alive! These pirates are keeling over on the ground!" Xen heard from the rest of her men.

She looked at Zesin before he turned to look at her and rested his rifle on his shoulder and shrugged.

"I had to point out that you're the only admiral who's still an admiral… That means you're the only one who doesn't want to give up the ghost…." Zesin said before he walked towards the lift and looked at a whimpering Batarian before walking into the lift.

"Would you give up the ghost if you lived your entire life in space?" Xen asked, Zesin shrugged before Xen leapt into the lift before it rode towards the top.

Zesin turned to the side and nodded while he sighed.

"I know, we did live our entire lives in space, we've always lived in space… My father died fighting for Rannoch… I know the situation and I don't want to spend time on the surface…. It just reminds me of what I lost…" Zesin said before the doors opened.

"But you probably don't even remember people like him, Admiral…" Zesin stated with a hiss before he put his rifle on his back and then he walked through a set of doors onto the bridge.

Xen said nothing, she might be a cold, ruthless and driven woman, but even she knew the Quarrians suffered massively in the war for Rannoch. She had seen the memorials below on the hundreds… If not thousands of people who wouldn't be celebrating the end of the war.

She slowly stepped towards the bridge and then she watched the doors opened.

"_Prae_, you online?" She heard Zesin ask before the loud booming voice of the Reaper came online.

"Yes, all systems are online and the fleet has been driven from the system… All onboard troops have been subdued besides Quarians…. We are free to depart the system." Xen heard from the reaper before Zesin turned to look.

"Make sure you're not hurt and then we're go…. 2 Kilometer or so warship, the damage you sustained from that explosion can't be that small…" Zesin said before Xen steeled herself.

The second she walked onto the bridge, Zesin turned to her with a glare. She continued forward until she was in front of the scavenger.

"I didn't kill your father… I would know him if you told me who you were." Xen stated before Zesin sighed and looked to the side before nodding.

**Author Note**

**Phew, another chapter done! I'm sorry it's short and it took a while to update, I finally got my answer for the reaper. I was going to make **_**Praesidium**_** a destroyer, but I don't think it would fit. Next chapter will be on Saturday or so and will show Xen and Zesin talking. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


End file.
